KagomeKouga Parring
by major-inu-lover
Summary: Sry about the title. I'm not very good at them either. What if Kagome fell in love with Kouga, instead of getting kidnapped by him. !COMPLETE!
1. Author Note Please Read

This is an intro ((or a author note chappy)) to my story. I decided to do a Kagome/Kouga paring and I thought I might let you know a few things.  
  
I would like you to know how much I know about Kouga.  
  
1. I don't know squat about Kouga  
  
Well, actually that's not true. I know a bit. I haven't seen the eps he's in yet. I only know what I read in fics and what my friends tell me.  
  
As one friend pointed out: "I can tell you don't know much about Kouga do you?" She was referring to the personality I gave him. Well I had to explain to her that this is a fic, and on top f that it's my fic. Meaning I can make the characters act how ever I want. Go me!!! ^_^  
  
I'd also like to point out this is my first Inuyasha fic, so I'm sry if I get tons of things wrong.  
  
Another thing I'd like to point out is that I'm learning Japanese words like yokai and honyou from a friend. Right now I'm having trouble spelling them right. Gomen if I do.  
  
One other thing. I would like to know how many of you who have Inu as their bishonen would like to see Kagome die so that you can take Inu all for yourself. And love him, and cuddle him, and touch his ears. ^_^  
  
Thanks and have a nice day.  
  
P.S. I do quote a movie a few times. Let's see if you can guess it. 


	2. What the Hell!

DISCLAIMER: Nooooooo. Not one of these. I hate these things. I have to admit that I don't own my love. *breaks down crying* Ok. I have decided to write a poem. Here it goes.  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue ((I thought violets were purple))  
  
Searching for disclaimers are stupid  
  
And any one who does it is too  
  
A/N I know Miroku and Sango are suppose to be with Inu and Kagome at this point, but I'm not going to have them in this one. Although I would like to let you know that I love Miroku, he's so funny. And Sango is very cool.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"What could have done this?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know I don't want to be here." Shippo said as he hid in Inuyasha's sleeve.  
  
"What the.Shippo!" Get out!" *plop*  
  
"Oof. Owe, that hurt."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she picked up Shippo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"SIT." *BOOM* "That wasn't very nice. Can't you see Shippo is scared? The least you could do is be nice to him."  
  
"Feh." *sniff, sniff*  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha started to growl ever so softly. Ha had caught a scent he had hoped never to smell again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It seems Lord Inuyasha has caught a scent." Myoga piped in.  
  
"Who's sce-"  
  
*POOF*  
  
"Kouga." Inu growled.  
  
"Inuyasha." A smirking Kouga said.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said as her eyes got big and puppy dog like.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu said as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Any one in there?" he asked as he switched from waving to knocking on Kagome's head.  
  
"He's so dreamy."  
  
"WHAT??!! He's evil!!"  
  
"So. You are too, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but.HEY! Don't get me off topic!.Hey, where'd you go?"  
  
"And look at his puppies. They're sooooo cute." Kagome said as she scratched the belly of one.  
  
"They're killer wolfs! Not cute puppy dogs Stupid Head!"  
  
"She never scratches my belly like that." Shippo pouted.  
  
"Hello. And who are you?"  
  
"K-K-K."  
  
"That's a nice name."  
  
"N-no that's not it. It's K-Kagome." A blushing Kagome tried to correct.  
  
"Ok K-Kagome."  
  
"Get away from her you bastard!" Inu yelled as he brought out Tetsusaiga and charged Kouga.  
  
"SIT!" *BOOM*  
  
"Hmm. That's a nice trick. Would you like to join me for the afternoon."  
  
"Me? You're asking me?"  
  
"What other pretty lady would I be asking?"  
  
"Oh. I would be honored."  
  
*POOF* *Kagome, Kouga, and wolfs poofdepear* ((A/N poofdepear is a real world in my world. Which is the God/Goddess/King/Queen/Ruler/ect of all worlds! Mwahahahaha!!! It means disappearing in a *POOF* of smoke.))  
  
"Where'd they go?" asked Shippo, worry in his voice.  
  
"Damn you Kouga! Your always taking my things." *starts pouting* Inu then went into a fit. He then feel down and started pounding his fist and feet on the ground.  
  
"Pity." Myoga said. "Feared demon by day, cry baby by night."  
  
"No wonder Kagome went with Kouga." Shippo chipped in now thinking Kagome would be safer with Kouga. "He's much more macho than you are, Anyway, I thought you said she wasn't yours."  
  
"He's got a point."  
  
*Whack*  
  
Inu, apparently over his temper tantrum, got up and whacked both demons. "I never said that. I mean."  
  
"Eee! ^_^ I knew you liked her!"  
  
"I didn't.."  
  
"Can't take it back. *singing* Kagome and Inu sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N- G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Inu with a baby carriage!" *Pound. Shippo shaped hole*  
  
"Come on." Inu said as he grabbed Kagome's bike. "Let's go save her."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
A/N Yeah! My first real chappy of the story finally finished. You see, I had typed up 7/8 of this chapter. My computer then decided it would shut down 'Microsoft Word' on me. Well, I didn't get to save my work, and thus had to re type everything. Hope you liked my chappy. ^_^. Gtg now, bye. 


	3. I want to touch it!

DISCLAIMER: Damn these things. People that look for these things must have nothing better to do than see if some poor defenseless writer forgot to put one in and do some horrible thing to them, especially when not putting a disclaimer isn't hurting any one. Oh well, better safe than sorry. I do-do- don't ow-ow-own.Inuyasha o-or an-any of th-the othe-other characters. Wow, that was very hard to say. Hmph. My dream of owning Inu and co. will come true sooner or later. Rumiko Takahashi and co. better watch their backs.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Mmm. I think you shall be my woman. Yes. *standing on a podium that came out of no where, pointing to some invisible thing, looking all proud* I SHALL CALL YOU MY WOMAN, AND YOU SHALL BE MINE, AND YOU SHALL BE MY WOMAN!!!"  
  
"Oh yes. You're so cute!" ^_^  
  
*woof, woof*  
  
"So you like petting my wolfs?"  
  
"Uh-hu." ^_^  
  
"So.you wouldn't mind petting me?"  
  
"Uh-uh." Kagome said as she turned to Kouga and started petting him where dog's ears normally would be.  
  
"That's not what I mean.ooo, that feels nice." Kouga's tail then started to wag back and forth very merrily.  
  
"Oh! You have a tail! I want to touch it!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
^_^  
  
"Get away from her bastard!"  
  
"What? Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sav-"  
  
*singing* "Some one's jealous."  
  
*pound. Shippo shaped hole*  
  
"Savin-"  
  
"SIT! *THUD* That's not very nice."  
  
"Will some one let me finish?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I'm here to save you!"  
  
"What if I don't want to be saved?"  
  
"Yeah, what if she doesn't want to be saved?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Kouga!"  
  
*wolfs jump in between the two parties and bare their teeth*  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me get Myoga and Shippo, I don't want them to get hurt."  
  
"Hey! What about me?!"  
  
"Well, if you didn't but into my business all the time I might care."  
  
"Did you just put an emphasis on 'might'?"  
  
"Maybe." An innocent looking Kagome said as she put her finger to her chin.  
  
"Sick him boys!" An evilly smiling Kouga commanded.  
  
"Wait hun!"  
  
"Hun?"  
  
"I have a better idea." *very evil grin*  
  
"I think I've seen that look before." Myoga whispered to Shippo.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
Go me! Three chapters in a day!! Hopping to be four!!! Sry if my chapters are too short for you. But please stayed tune for the next chappy! ^_^ 


	4. Cattle Prod!

DISCLAIMER: I'm thinking I'll go kill the person that came up with these things and brainwash anyone who searches for them or wants them up. That way no one will ever have to write them again. Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
A/N I'd like to take some time to thank all three of my reviewers.  
  
Nichole Hibiki - I'm continuing it right now.  
  
Konekochan11 - Kouga sounds really cool, I just wish I could see his eps.  
  
Queen of the sporkpeople - Weird is good!!! ^_^ I think your right.  
  
Thanks again to all of my reviwers.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_~*_~*_  
  
*Inu is on the kitchen wearing an apron*  
  
"Hurry up with that tea! My woman needs her tea!"  
  
"She's not your woman!"  
  
"I knew I had seen that grin before." Myoga told Shippo.  
  
"No, your right Inuyasha."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"He's my man." Kagome said as she snuggled up closer to Kouga.  
  
*Inuyasha does a face fault*  
  
"Hurry up with my tea, Inuyasha, or you'll have a date with the floor and you wont get your ramen!"  
  
"I have no clue why you're even giving him ramen. It's not like he deserves it." Kouga said as he took his tea from the tray a very, very, very, very, very. very, very, very, very, very unhappy muttering Inu just brought.  
  
"Hey! Shut up about my woman!"  
  
"SIT" *BOOM*  
  
"He has to eat to keep his strength, especially if I keep siting *BOOM* him, and if we want a slave."  
  
"Good point. Shippo, Myoga, will you please leave us for a bit?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"SIT! *BOOM* You too Inuyasha. No hiding behind the curtain."  
  
"Bitch." Inu tried to say softly, but Kagome had trained her ears to catch this and any of Inu's other choice words.  
  
"You'd think he would learn by now."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does it bother you that I'm evil?"  
  
"Not at all." ^_^  
  
"So you like me for who I am?"  
  
"Yep." ^_^  
  
Kouga then gently ran his fingers along the side of her face then gently brought her face to his.  
  
O.O  
  
"Ew, ew, ew! Dog Breath! Gross!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have dog breath! Get away from me! I don't like you any more!" Kagome said as she ran to the bathroom.  
  
"But I thought you said you liked me for who I am!"  
  
"Wat was wewore wy wen wo wad wog weth!" said a soap filled mouth Kagome.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said: wat was wewore wy wen wo wad wog weth!"  
  
"I know that, but what does it mean?"  
  
"Uug. That was before I knew you had dog breath."  
  
"Fine. I'll have to resort to plan B."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Kidnapping you and taking you to my village! *evily* Mwahahaha *cough* haha *cough* Well, I guess that's what I get for having tons of dust in my lungs."  
  
"But aren't we already at your village?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Then I'll kill Inuyasha and force you to be my woman!"  
  
"I don't think so bastard!"  
  
"Inuyasha help!!"  
  
"Get away from my woman Inuyasha!"  
  
"I'm not your woman!" *ZAP*  
  
"What the he;; was that?"  
  
"Cattle prod. Guess Mom stuck it in my pack."  
  
"Well let's get going. We've got more shards to find!"  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
Yeah! Another chapter done! Go me! Well, I've only got one more chapter to go. Maybe I'll make you suffer and not finish it! Mwahahahahahaha! I'm so evil and torturing is soo much fun! 


	5. Shippo with a cattle prod!

DISCLAIMER: I will not admit the truth again! It's too hard! *tears start to weld up* I cant stand it! Oh well, I'll just carry out my evil plans for getting Inuyasha and co, and having me be the one every one writes these stupid things for! *evily* Mwahahahahahaha!!! I'm so evil! *evil grin*  
  
Last chapter. It's short, but funny. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
Sorry about chapter four. It's now fixed thanx to Abby. ^_^  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Kagome," asked Shippo, "Can I see that zapper thing?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*ZAP*  
  
"That's fun!" ^_^  
  
"Hahaha. He's going to kill you when he wakes up."  
  
*gulp* "Oops." O.O  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
Well, that's it for this story. I hope all that read it enjoyed it as much as I did. Until next time.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Kagome HEEELP!!!"  
  
"Get back here you little twerp!!!!!" 


End file.
